


Kinktober: Day 13

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Sensory Deprivation / Overstimulation





	Kinktober: Day 13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrianna_m_scovill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/gifts).

Liv had already come twice, but she seemed hell-bent on chasing a third orgasm, riding Rafael like her life depended on it. His fists were balled tightly in the sheets by his sides, arms and shoulders visibly straining with the effort of keeping himself under control, holding back so that she could finish first. 

A red bandana fastened securely over his eyes kept him from seeing her, but Rafael knew Liv well enough to be able to tell that she was close. Her thighs gripped him, hips angling ever so slightly back and sending him directly into her g-spot over and over. Rafael groaned as she began to tighten around his cock, her walls contracting with the first rush of her orgasm. 

Rafael let go, let himself come with her this time, his teeth gritted and his head thrown back against the pillow. Liv buried her head in the hollow of his neck with a sigh and Rafael smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as she settled against his chest. She rolled her hips gently and he exhaled sharply, twitching as the last few drops of come left in him squeezed their way up his shaft and joined the rest.

"You always feel so good, Rafi." Liv murmured, kissing his jaw.

"Mmm," was all that an exhausted, breathless Rafael could manage. He tucked a forearm under his head and settled into the pillows with a sleepy, contented sigh. 

Liv moved again and he gasped in surprise, his thighs flexing hard with the unexpected stimulation. He hadn't started to go soft yet, and Liv let his cock slip a few inches out of her pussy, deliberately tightening around his head before taking him back in. Rafael gasped again, instinctively raising his head from the pillow to look at her even though he couldn't see a thing.

"Is this okay?"

Rafael nodded, screwing his eyes shut behind the blindfold. He was spent, still in that state of post-orgasm hypersensitivity, but his come was acting as a makeshift lubricant and staving off any chafing, at least for now. He had five, maybe ten minutes before it became truly unbearable. 

Liv lifted off of him again, and Rafael drew in a deep breath before she settled back down. He gripped the headboard as she picked up her pace, less rough than before but just as fast and deep. Her walls brushing against his tender head had his hips twitching, legs shaking as he squirmed underneath her. 

"Oh, God— _ Liv_," Rafael groaned, his back arching off the bed with her every time she moved, desperately trying to minimize the painful stimulation. "_Too much_."

She slowed for a moment, giving him a chance to tap out, to use the safeword, but Rafael's brain was fried. He was still somehow enjoying himself despite the pain, holding out for the rare but staggeringly intense shocks of pleasure and unable to focus on anything else.

His come was dripping out of Liv's pussy as she continued to ride him, running down his balls and into the sheets between his legs. His cock was on fire; not just where he was buried in Liv, but all the way down to the root, his balls pulled up tight on either side and his perineum twitching, contracting erratically with what was quickly becoming more pain than pleasure. 

He wasn't sure if it was an orgasm; he never felt it coming and it caught him completely off-guard, but his cock suddenly spasmed again. He wasn't even sure whether it was precome or the real stuff, but some sort of fluid escaped him, adding to the load that he'd left in Liv. 

Liv moaned in surprise, stilling in his lap. "Did you just...?"

"I don't know," Rafael answered honestly, unable to keep his voice from shaking.

His shaft throbbed painfully one last time as Liv finally let him slip free. She carefully lowered his cock onto his stomach, and Rafael winced at the contact, feeling himself soften almost instantly. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, finally able to relax his achingly tense body. 

"Christ," Rafael panted, laying stock-still to avoid even the slightest brush of his sore, sensitive cock against his skin.

"You okay, Rafael?"

"Better than okay." He gathered what was left of his energy to lift his head off the pillow and steal a quick kiss. "I don't know how often I can do that, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
